


Paws Off

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail's eyes turn green when she notices an intern trying to ask Holly out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws Off

Gail was grumpy, she hadn’t seen her girlfriend in two days. So for two days she had progressively gotten grumpier and grumpier, everyone at the division had noticed. Especially McNally and Price. The blonde officer already had a short temper with them and now with the lack of Holly all it took was a smile to set her off. It was one o’clock which meant it was the pathologists lunch and Gail decided she’d take hers now so they could eat together, among other things. She had picked up Holly’s favourite sandwich on her way back to the station, doughnuts from her favourite bakery and coffee from Tim Hortons.   
Gail walked into Holly’s office like it was her own. There was some guy huddled over the table along side her girlfriend, she was explaining something Gail couldn’t repeat -too many words she couldn’t be bothered with. Instead of interrupting right away she took off her coat and hung it on the back of the desk chair and then started to lay the food out on Holly’s desk.

She was pulling the last of the food out when she overheard the man “Um, do you want to go for drinks after shift?” He was more boy than man Gail noted. He couldn’t be more than 21 and not even close enough to Holly’s lege to be asking her out. Holly coughed.

"What’d you just say?" Gail interrupted. The boy turned around to face Gail, he hardly noticed her come in and thought she was just dropping something off and left already. His name tag read ‘Greg’. 

Greg blushed, “I, uh, asked if Holly wanted to get a drink after work?” he stuttered over his words. 

"Gail." Holly started to stop the blonde, knowing where this was going and took a step in her direction. Gail stopped her with a finger, motioning for her to giver her a second. 

"So you were asking her out." Gail stated and the boy nodded. "You were asking your boss on a date." she prompted. 

"Yes ma’am." Greg mumbled, looking to the floor. 

She looked to Holly, “Holly did you have any plans tonight?” 

"Yes." she sighed.

"You see Gerald Dr. Stewart has plans, very important plans that do not include baby interns like yourself." 

"He gets it, you can stop now Gail." Holly took another step towards her girlfriend, a smile playing at her lips. 

"Not only will she  _not_  be going out with you tonight, Gerald, she never will. Do you know why?” Gail continued.

"Because she doesn’t go out with interns?" Greg questioned.

"Wrong. For one she’s very gay, and two she’s very very involved. Right Dr. Stewart?" 

Holly rolled her eyes, “yes Gail. You’ve made your point now let the poor boy go.” 

Gail glared at him. “So to sum up, you never had a chance nor will you ever. Pass the word around to all your little buddies because next one to ask my girlfriend out. No, next one to look at her the wrong way is going to find themselves in the hospital. Now leave and close the door.” 

The intern scrambled out the door, face beet red and looking to the floor. Gail watched on with a smirk.

"You really didn’t need to do that, I was just about to tell him. Now he’s going to be terrified to be in the same room as me. How will i ever get any work done if I can’t talk to the poor guy?" Holly asked. Gail grabbed the brunette by the waist and pulled her in close.

"I had to make an example out of him and now everyone is going to know you’re off the market." she spoke softly as Holly wrapped her arms around the blondes neck. 

"Everyone now knows I’m yours and there will never be another mistake. Not when he puts word around about the blonde, scary, sexy officer." Holly’s voice got huskier with every word.

Gail closed the distance, not wanting to waste another second talking and kissed her. 


End file.
